T Nott
by D.D. K
Summary: Respuesta a retos de la comunidad Retos a la Carta. Tabla de Pecados. Theodore Nott es un personaje mucho más profundo de lo que aparenta. Peca, como todo hombre. He aquí siete veces que ha pecado, siete pecados distintos. SLASH en capítulo 1.
1. Días de calor

**No pensaba publicar esos retos acá pero… bueno. Están todavía en proceso. Son para responder a la comunidad de LJ Retos a la Carta, como personaje a Theodore Nott. Si les interesa la comunidad, solo busquen el link en mi perfil. ;)  
**

**La tabla corresponde a los Pecados Capitales (¿Yo¿Pecados¿Les sorprende?).**

**Aclaraciones legales y no tanto: Nada de la saga de Harry Potter es mío y nunca lo será, no tengo tanta suerte. Pertenecen a la ingeniosa JK Rowling y a quién le haya vendido los derechos, que son muchos y no recuerdo todos los nombres.**

**La mayoría de éstas viñetas son SLASH o sea, Chico/Chico. Que no se me queje nadie luego.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Pecados Capitales. #3-Lujuria**

**Claim: Theodore Nott**

_**Días de calor**_

Debería concentrarse en otra cosa. Mira los apuntes, los lee y relee. No, no, no puede concentrarse. Sí, debería poder. Los apuntes, los apuntes.

Levanta la mirada, no puede evitarlo. Es fascinante. Sus ojos viajan, empezando por los de él (que sí está concentrado en sus apuntes). Sigue con la nariz, perfecta, hermosa. Los labios -¡Merlín, qué labios!- y ese cuello, que termina en sus hombros. Anchos, fuertes, sensuales hombros. Nunca lamenta tanto la existencia de ropa, hasta el momento que su mirada se posa en el pecho del chico. Lo ha visto en los vestidores, antes y luego de los partidos, y se ha dado cuenta que la ropa es un elemento inútil en ese colegio, mas cuando personas como _él_ tienen un físico como _ese_. Marcado, con una cintura pequeña a pesar de su gran espalda. Es alto, con muchos músculos pero no demasiados. Y se interna mas en él cuando, desde la frente, dos gotas de sudor ruedan hasta desaparecer en la camisa.

El físico resalta cuando respira acompasado, lento. La corbata verde y plateada (suelta, como es de esperarse) se levanta con cada inhalación. La camisa (arremangada y desabrochada en los primeros botones, para el placer de cualquiera que tenga ojos) se arruga cada vez que respira. Se le pega, por la transpiración. En un momento se estira, adormecido. La camisa se tensa y se le pega aún más. Merlín, ayuda.

Vuelve a los apuntes -¿Desde cuándo está haciendo la tarea de Pociones?-. Piensa y llega a una conclusión: Apuntes, no. ¿Para qué? Días de calor, como esos, en los que unos sufren por el ambiente pesado, otros disfrutan la vista de atractivos especimenes, acalorados y más descubiertos que nunca. No hay que desaprovecharlos, no.

La vista en su pecho, nuevamente -¿Y cuándo se ha desabrochado mas botones¿Quiere matarlo?- Respira, respira y la escena parece volverse más excitante aún. Se los imagina a ambos besándose desenfrenadamente, él acariciando ese moreno abdomen de locura y Blaise Zabini recorriendo con sus fuertes manos, cada parte de su ser. Lo imagina arrancando esa misma camisa del Slytherin, mordiendo su cuello entre gemidos. El cabello negro enredado entre sus dedos. Las blancas manos propias perdiéndose en el pantalón de su compañero y… Sacude la cabeza; debería pensar en otra cosa.

Es que cada vez el calor parece aumentar en la Sala Común¿o es su impresión nada más? No, no, no es solo suya, porque Blaise también parece sufrirlo, ya que se pasa el dorso de la mano por la frente, suspirando. Y la camisa se tensa, junto a los músculos, que lo acompañan en cada movimiento. Vuelve a su cabeza la imagen de ellos dos, juntos, y el calor sube y sube. Primero por sus muslos, luego por su entrepierna (¿Le ha parecido o algo se ha movido?), por su espina y sus mejillas. Le da la sensación de tener el pelo del mismo color que los traidores a la sangre Weasley's.

Hace calor, mucho, mucho calor. Pero no tanto como cuando él se acerca a su oído y le dice, en un susurro (Haciendo gala de la elegancia Slytherin):

-Vamos a terminar arriba, aquí abajo es sofocante y quiero sacarme la camisa-

Merlín. Está bien, está bien. Recoge sus deberes y está por levantarse, pero se da cuenta que el calor y Blaise no son buena combinación. Theodore Nott deberá quedarse un buen rato sentado en esa mesa, solo, evitando con todo su autocontrol lanzar miradas lujuriosas a su compañero, para poder levantarse sin tener todas las miradas encima. Debería aprender a no mirar los días de calor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ea. Que no sé a ustedes, pero a mí me convenció. Aunque, siendo sinceros, mi opinión mucho no cuenta en rewiews. Niños y niñas, acepto rewiews, críticas constructivas (y destructivas), halagos, 'contis' y regalitos. Flammes no, pero mi mail está abierto para ellos.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima respuesta.**

**D. D.**

**PD: Desde ahora me disculpo cuando tarde mucho en actualizar. Mi musa (Coca Cola + 3am + Digimon) varía en la inspiración que brinda ;) **


	2. ¿Orgullo Slytherin?

**He vuelto, a molestar. Ésta segunda viñeta no es Slash, aviso para que nadie se espere eso. Gracias _kgs _y _Yuki-dono_ por los rewiews, lamento no haberlos contestado. Éste capítulo va dedicado para ustedes )**

**Ahora, a lo que vamos:   
Aclaraciones (Disclaimer, bah): ****Nada de la saga de Harry Potter es mío y nunca lo será, no tengo tanta suerte. Pertenecen a la ingeniosa JK Rowling y a quién le haya vendido los derechos, que son muchos y no recuerdo todos los nombres.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pecados capitales. #6: Orgullo **

**Claim: Theodore Nott **

"Slytherin o no eres mi hijo"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó decir a su padre antes de subir al tren con dirección a Hogwarts, hace ya tres años. No un saludo, un 'Te extrañaré'. No.   
Mientras subía al vagón, ese niño enclenque de once años, chocó contra una figura poco más alta que él. No le dio la mano para que se levantase, pero no le negó un lugar en el vagón. Su padre era –si mal no recuerda- la mano derecha del Señor de las Tinieblas.

"Slytherin o no te conozco"

Y lo ha dicho solo cuando han aparecido esa niña con cara de perro y esos otros dos gorilas de aspecto idiota. No quería estar ahí. Su padre prácticamente lo había empujado adentro del tren. En el fondo, pensaba que le hubiese sido más fácil empujarlo bajo el tren. Es que, Theodore no era (ni es) tan tonto como sus insufribles compañeros asumieron la primera vez que lo vieron. Sabía que su padre lo culpaba de la muerte de su madre, y mandarlo a Hogwarts, dónde se codearía con hijos de Mortífagos, parece ser considerado un castigo. Y lo fue.

-En Slytherin no queda ningún repugnante Sangre Sucia- Seguido de risas estúpidas. Theodore nunca negaría que los sangre sucia son repugnantes. Pero es más repugnante aún que, un ser como Draco Malfoy, se crea superior a ellos. Inteligente, ágil mentalmente, pero un ser repugnante.   
Y más aún cuando se siente satisfecho consigo mismo, luego de insultar con palabras que apenas debe conocer el significado, recibir felicitaciones de la chica Parkinson y los gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle.   
Y desde ese momento, en el que Theodore se levantó y salió con sus cosas del vagón, para encontrarse con el que se transformaría en uno de sus pocos amigos, el joven comenzó a odiar el orgullo Slytherin.

------------------------------------

Han pasado tres años desde su primer día en Hogwarts. Theodore no expresa mucha emoción por el Torneo de los Tres Magos, mucha menos emoción cuando se anuncia el baile y muchísima menos cuando ve a Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson divertirse burlándose de los que iban a pedirle que sean su pareja.   
Y vuelve a conocer el orgullo Slytherin, cuando esos dos miran desde arriba a las otras Casas (aunque eso ya era costumbre) que intentan terminar con una pareja decente.   
Cuando decide que no iba a ir al Baile (Y mucho menos con sus tontas compañeras), Theodore es el que miraba desde arriba a Malfoy y Parkinson. Los dos, que hacen gala de ser mejores, son tan patéticos como, por ejemplo, Granger y Krum. Pierden su tiempo burlándose de magos de Sangre Pura, mientras podrían concentrarse en otras cosas.   
La noche del baile, mientras Blaise se prepara para ir a buscar a su pareja, Theodore lo observa detenidamente. Nunca se había dado cuenta que, a pesar de ser un chico callado y serio, su amigo lleva encima el peso del mismo orgullo que él odia. No le quita la vista de encima, recostado en la cama. Cuando Blaise se da cuenta de que es un objeto de observación dice, sin quitar la vista del espejo:

-Después de todo, parece que tu orgullo Slytherin sí es visible. Eres el único que conozco que se burla hasta los de su propia casa-

Y ambos saben que tiene razón.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
** Bueno, no es Slash, pero Blaise ha aparecido. Yo soy feliz con eso, ja, porque podríamos tirarle una onda Slash, no¿No?   
Yo les doy Blaise, ustedes me dan rewiew ¿no¿Uno¿Una línea? Las críticas me ayudan como escritora, dale.   
En un tiempo actualizo, que ya tengo el próximo (Ira) listo.   
Saludos **

**D. D. **


	3. Las cicatrices de la Ira

**Ehmm… vuelvo con la tercer viñeta. Otra vez no al Slash, pero la próxima sí va a haber.**

**Gracias muchísimas por los rewiews, que ésta vez sí contesté. Pero hoy voy a dedicar la viñeta (¡no, no es una indirecta!) a **_**Maru,**_**que cumplió añitos el 18. **

_**Para vos, nena, aunque nunca vayas a leerlo. Porque la viñeta es muy mala, pero el esfuerzo está. **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pecados Capitales. #1-Ira**

**Claim: Theodore Nott**

Jura que es su culpa. Lo jura gritando, entre amenazas, entre maldiciones. Lo jura con odio, con dolor, con rabia. Dice que si él hubiese mantenido su boca cerrada… Que si él hubiese mantenido su boca cerrada, que todo habría salido bien, dice. Que "_¡¿Quién dijo que podías leer eso, mocoso inútil?!_" y "_Asesino_", dice.

Theodore se esconde tras una puerta. Sale corriendo, con los pasos detrás. Pasos hechos con fuerza, con furia. Pasos brutales, que asustan. Las lágrimas le nublan la vista y le quitan la fuerza. Las piernas se cansan más rápido cuando uno llora. Las piernas tiemblan y los pies se niegan a caminar derechos. Corre, se esconde. Los gritos aumentan.

Intenta recordar qué fue lo que leyó, qué fue lo que hizo mal. No sabe, no se acuerda. Era algo extraño. Hizo enojar a su padre. Sí, lo hizo enojar. Era algo sobre su madre. Su madre… su madre acaba de morir. Repentinamente, ha dejado de respirar. Theodore estaba a su lado cuando ha dejado de respirar, lágrimas caían sobre su rostro. Luego, su padre grita "_Asesino_". Dice que es su culpa. Dice que es por lo que leyó. Pero no sabe, no se acuerda, qué leyó. Y su mente lo bloquea, porque hace poco menos de una hora que lo leyó.

Es escuálido, pequeño. Entra perfectamente bajo el escritorio. Se golpea la cabeza al entrar, las lágrimas le nublan la vista, no distingue bien dónde empieza el mueble de dónde termina. Respira agitado, llora, intenta tranquilizarse. Se encierra. Escucha los gritos, los pasos. Abrazándose las piernas contra su débil pecho de niño, apoya la cabeza en las rodillas e intenta que ni su respiración ni su débil llanto lo delaten. Algo en el bolsillo de su túnica se le está clavando en el pecho. Lo saca. Es un papel doblado, arrugado. Los pasos, los pasos se escuchan aún más cerca.

Tiene siete años nada más. Tiene siete años y su madre ha muerto junto a él. Tiene siete años, y ve ese papel, y lo lee, y entiende qué pasa. Por lástima, recuerda. Por lástima, sabe. Ese papel, esa carta. Llora y gimotea mientras recuerda. No quiere hacerlo, pero las imágenes llegan a su mente. Llora y gimotea mientras recuerda, mientras recuerda sin quererlo.

Los relojes marcaban una hora antes, de diferencia del momento en el que Theodore se esconde bajo el escritorio. La carta estaba en la mesa de noche de su madre. Theodore buscaba la varita, para jugar. No buscaba encontrar esa carta. La abrió, porque era la letra de su madre, y su madre siempre le escribía cartas, así que esa carta tenía que ser para él. La leyó una vez, y supo que no era para él. Leyó esa palabra tan fea, que su padre desprecia tanto, y supo que no es algo bueno. No sabía por qué su madre hablaba de esos seres, porque su padre prácticamente prohibió esa palabra, así que la buscó para que le explique.

-_¿Qué es esto?_-

Pero su padre apareció primero. Le quitó la carta de las manos. La leyó, como hizo Theodore, aunque no era para él. Su cara perdió el color. Sus manos soltaron la carta, y se cerraron en puños. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Y el "_¿Qué pasa, padre?_" se perdió en el aire, porque su padre salió hacia su cuarto. En busca de su madre.

Los pasos, los pasos están aún más cerca. Theodore quiere dejar de recordar. Tararea una canción que su madre le cantaba para que los recuerdos se desvíen a otra cosa. Pero no lo hacen. Lo que llega a continuación hace que se le pierda el aire. Siente que el dolor le hace presión en el pecho. Siente que el dolor es tan desgarrador que podría morir allí mismo. Las lágrimas no cesan. Los pasos tampoco. Los gritos tampoco. La voz, el ruido, se acerca. Se acerca al escritorio, donde Theodore se encuentra escondido. Intenta no llorar, que no lo atrape, que no lo atrape. Cierra los ojos, y ve la imagen aparecer frente a él.

Gritos. Eran gritos agudos, de mujer. Theodore entró corriendo. Su padre, su propio padre. Gritaba también. Cosas horribles. Su madre se elevaba unos metros en el aire, se retorcía. De dolor. Theodore sabía –y sabe- que le está pasando, porque su padre sostiene en su mano izquierda la varita y luce furioso. Su madre se eleva una, y otra, y otra vez. Golpea contra el suelo, uno, y otra, y otra vez.

"_¡Crucio!_"

"_¡Padre, no¡Detente, detente!_"

"_Siempre fuiste una inmundicia, Berenice. Menos que el polvo de mis zapatos, menos que un animal. ¿Creíste que podrías ocultarlo¡Crucio! _"

Su madre era pequeña, no pudo resistir la maldición. Cayó al suelo. Apenas respiraba. Theodore se acercó a ella, su padre los observaba desde una esquina de la habitación.

"_Despídete ahora. Su sangre es tan sucia como la tuya, Berenice" _

Theodore lloraba, su madre rogaba por su vida y la de él. Esconde su cabeza en el cuello de su madre, intentando entender por qué tenían que alejarla de su vida tan pronto, por qué su padre la había matado. Y dejó de respirar en los brazos de su único hijo.

Su padre los observaba desde la esquina, todavía, eso lo sabe ahora, mientras se encuentra escondido dentro del escritorio y los pasos se detienen. Su padre lo culpaba, porque si él no hubiese encontrado esa carta, no se hubiese descubierto nada, y su madre seguiría viva. Eso lo sabe ahora, mientras su llanto sí lo delata, y su padre abre las puertas del escritorio. Sabe que por eso es un asesino, y que por él su madre murió. Lo sabe ahora, mientras su túnica se desgarra porque su padre lo saca a la fuerza del mueble, y lo tira contra el suelo.

-Es tu culpa, sangre sucia. ¡Metiste las narices dónde no debías, y has matado a tu madre por eso! –

El pie de su padre golpea su pecho. Su cara queda contra el suelo y puede ver la otra habitación, ya que la puerta se encuentra abierta. Berenice Nott está en la otra habitación, contra el suelo. Los ojos de Theodore buscan los de su madre, y ruega porque el caro zapato de su padre deje de destrozarle la túnica.

-Debería matarte a ti también, o llevarte con el Señor de las Tinieblas… -

Theodore tiembla. No tiene fuerzas para levantarse y el dolor lo ciega…

Abre los ojos. Ya no puede ver a su madre. Lo único que hay es terciopelo verde. Cortinas. Su cuarto en Hogwarts. Siente el sudor frío mojando su pijama y las lágrimas que han brotado por su cuenta.

Un sueño. Un recuerdo. Eso ha sido.

Le duelen cada una de las cicatrices en su cuerpo de ese día. Cicatrices que ya tienen diez años de antigüedad, pero que queman, que sangran en su mente. Duelen porque recuerda. Los recuerdos siempre le duelen.

Se levanta, odiando el momento. Las piernas tiemblan, los ojos lloran._Como aquella noche. _

La imagen de su madre, tan vívida en su mente. Las manos de su padre, los zapatos de cuero, tan fuertes contra su cuerpo. Podría haber usado la varita… y lo hubiese matado a él también. Quizá le quedaba un poco de piedad esa noche, quizá por eso ocultó a todos que su único hijo era un _repugnante mestizo._

Odia a su padre. Por asesinar a su madre, por culparlo a él. Tanto tardó Theodore en darse cuenta que no era su culpa. Pero se odia a sí mismo. Por ser un _vulgar_mestizo. Por no ser sangre pura. Porque por eso su madre murió en sus brazos, cuando era un niño de siete años.

Lo último que hace, es observar las cicatrices de la ira en su cuerpo, antes de ir a darse un largo baño en busca de olvidar. De nuevo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lo sé, quedó horrible. De una narrativa demasiado atropellada y febril, que se engancha de cada modo loco. Pero me salió del alma y no puedo cambiarle nada. Simplemente me sale del mismo modo.**

**De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado (Uhum…). ****Desde ahora aviso que para la próxima va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que actualice, estoy muy bloqueada. Me disculpo por eso.**

**Saludos**

**D. D.**

**PD: Bailo por rewiews. O lustro zapatos. U ordeno sus casas. O sea, los rewiews ayudan a mi crecimiento como escritora ;)   
**


	4. Pureza

**Sí, hace tres meses que no actualizo. Mil disculpas por eso. Dije que iba a tardar, pero no me refería a tanto tiempo.**

**En cuanto al capítulo, esta vez me salió algo dulce. No creo que responda muy bien al reto ni que sea muy bueno, pero es el cuarto que escribo y la verdad que me gustó, pero mis nervios son si responde el reto.**

**Lean, disfruten y… eso. ;)**

**Disclaimer: No, ni Theo ni nadie me pertenece o pertenecerá alguna vez. Los derechos de Harry Potter deben estar demasiado prostituidos como para que me los den a mí también.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Pecados Capitales. #4-Envidia**

**Claim: Theodore Nott**

Cuando lo siente por primera vez, quiere evitarlo. Piensa que se está volviendo loco. "_Estoy perdiendo la poca cordura que esta casa de dementes me ha dejado_", piensa.

Lo ignora (eso es fácil, se acostumbra a ignorar sentimientos) porque "_está mal_" y "_debo haber pasado mucho tiempo aspirando vapores de Pociones_".

Lo ignora dos veces (eso no es tan fácil, porque por algo no funcionó la primera vez), porque es un chico frío e indiferente, pero está seguro que el brillo en sus ojos cuando la ve es imposible de disimular. Se tira de los cabellos rubios en la noche, golpea el agua en la ducha. Y ese sentimiento lo vuelve solo un poco más loco.

A la tercera vez de intentar ignorarlo, falla nuevamente. Y como la tercera es la vencida, él cae vencido ante algo que no puede explicar. Pero admitirlo (Bueno, solo lo admite en su interior) es solo el primer paso. Aunque nadie le había contado que soportar los rumores era el segundo.

−Me han dicho que Theodore Nott está enamorado. −

−A mí me dijeron que está celoso de Draco Malfoy porque está le gusta Pansy Parkinson. −

Niñas tontas, creen que los susurros no llegan a sus oídos. ¡Y con lo que le ha costado aceptarlo, lo único que hacen es regar mentiras que le complican solo un poco más la existencia!

Pasa entre susurros con la cabeza en alto y su perfil frío de siempre. Llega al Gran Comedor y su dedo meñique (el derecho, siempre es el derecho) le tiembla un poco de la furia. Se sienta frente a Blaise. Los futuros mortífagos (uno que ya presume la Marca Tenebrosa, dos que solo lo siguen como esas niñas tontas seguían los rumores, una que acaricia el cabello del primero) Se sienta lo suficientemente lejos para no oler su repugnancia. Pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perderse una palabra de sus frívolas e ignorantes conversaciones.

Sus ojos se encuentran con otros en una mesa un poco alejada. Los de ella, sonríen. Los de él, resienten.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Luna Lovegood. De todos modos, ella se levanta a la par de Theodore porque, mientras nadie mira, los dos juntos salen a caminar por los jardines.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Theodore Nott. Y tantas palabras pasan por su mente al mismo tiempo, que se tropieza cuando sale a los jardines.

"_Vives en tu mundo de maravillas, así que puedes tener la libertad de decir lo que quieras y de cualquier modo serás una loca. Pero eres feliz entre tus animales invisibles y tus revistas extrañas. Y puedes sonreír aunque un mortífago te esté apuntando con su varita, porque no temes ni a la muerte. Puedes dejar de escuchar los rumores, puedes alejarte de una casa de astutos y orgullos. Puedes reconocer todos y cada uno de tus sentimientos y, si no lo haces, simplemente los aceptas, feliz. Dime, Lovegood, ¿cuánto debo darte por ser como tú, con tus ojos soñadores y tu felicidad que no se apaga? ¿Cómo puedo ser feliz? ¡¿Cómo puedes acaparar el secreto de tu vida, Loony Lovegood?!"_

La observa unos segundos y sus ojos azules, perdidos en el lago, solo pueden hacerle sentirse mejor y apartar los pensamientos que lo acechan a toda hora.

−¿En que piensas, Theodore? −Pregunta directa, sincera, simple, aunque no pierde el tono soñador.

Él sonríe, una media sonrisa enigmática, misteriosa. Como todo lo que hace.

−En como algo tan puro puede defenderse de algo tan horrible como la envidia. −

Y ni Luna ni los árboles entienden a qué se refiere. Pero esas palabras siguen sonando hermosas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Atropellado, lo sé. Dulce, lo sé. Para equilibrar con el anterior. )**

**Esta respuesta pasó por muchos cambios. Este es el cuarto, repito. En fin… **

**Reviews, con lo que quieran dentro. Desde críticas, hasta halagos. ¿Flammes? Mm… mejor no. Aprovecho a promocionar mi nueva historia super romántica "De lo que se trata San Valentín" (Spoilers DH) y nada mas.**

**Cuídense, quiéranse, coman sano y que haya Paz y Amor en el mundo. **

**D. D.**


End file.
